


Disengaged

by Aredhel_Alcarin



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Alcarin/pseuds/Aredhel_Alcarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble]</p>
<p>Steve loves to draw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disengaged

Steve loves to draw.

Drawing helps him relax, helps him clear his mind by focusing on the task, and it’s one of the few things that has not changed in the last seventy years. That should be reasons enough, but there’s one more thing that really makes the difference:

He can fail at it.

There’s no real price to pay if you don’t succeed, because the goal is just the act of drawing. He can lazily sketch some stick figures on his shopping list or, if he has time, spend hours drawing the Brooklyn skyline in his notebook. He can start hundreds of drafts and never end one, saving them for the future, in case he feels like finishing them. He can doodle absurd portraits of all the unknown people he sees during the day. He can make the best drawing of his life and throw it in the trashcan without a doubt.

If he’s not happy with a sketch, he can just dismiss it. There’s no rush, no pressure, no consequences.

There are no graves to visit afterwards.

“What?” a voice asks.

Steve focuses his gaze on Natasha, coming back from his thoughts. He doesn’t mean to stare.

“Sorry.”

“What?” she asks again, arching an eyebrow. She seems torn between worrying or laughing at him.

He pauses, considering what she said, then smiles softly.

“Do you mind if I draw you?”

 


End file.
